Shot
by LittleSkittle17
Summary: Derek gets shot and Penelope's a wreck about it. MG of course!


_**So i had an idea, i wrote about it, and here we are! **  
_

_**Also, i wanted to post this because I'm having MASSIVE writers block for my main story (the life of Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia) and i didn't want to leave you with nothing. So i'm sorry but hopefully you like this one too. Let me know what you think :)  
**_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

Penelope could feel a lump in her throat the size of a golf ball as the FBI escorted her into the hospital. Obviously after hearing the news about her husband Derek, Hotch new she would be in no condition to drive her self there. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought it would jump out of her mouth. Her mind racing with thoughts; _He was shot, oh my god, this can't be happening. _

As soon as she spotted Hotch and JJ in the waiting room she felt her stomach drop, _the look on their faces, _she thought. JJ saw her best friend approaching and she immediately stood up and went to give her a hug.

Hotch waved off the FBI men that brought Garcia in, and thanked them.

"Is he okay, where is he? Oh my god JJ please tell me that he is…"

JJ cut her off "Penelope just breathe, he's fine. They managed to get the bullet out without any complications. The doctor should be out soon to tell us more"

Penelope felt a wave of relief come over her entire body. She started to feel tears once again welling up in her eyes but she managed to keep them at bay.  
"Come sit down Garcia" Hotch said as he walked her to the nearest chair. "Where's Em and Reid?" she asked.

"They're on their way", he assured her.

JJ sat down beside her and took her hand giving it a small squeeze to comfort her, "He's going to be fine" she said.

"Garcia couldn't bring herself to speak for fear of the tears coming back so she simply smiled at her friend then rested her head on JJ's shoulder.

"Derek Morgan?" they heard a doctor behind them.

"Yes" The three of them said as they stood up.

"He is very lucky, it was more then a graze but not enough to do any major damage. He will probably be out of here in a few days. He might be a bit groggy from the anesthetic but you can go and see him if you like"

"Thank you" Penelope sighed in relief.

The doctor smiled at her and then left them.

JJ placed her hand on Garcia's back "We'll be right here if you need us"

Once again she smiled at her friend and then headed towards the door of the room her husband was in. As soon as she saw him laying there the tears returned. She walked over to him and stood by his bedside. His eyes flickered open just enough to see who it was and he let out a small smile.

"Hey baby girl," He said.

She was still unable to speak; she couldn't believe that this had actually happened.

He knew how upset she was just from one look; he didn't want to force her to talk. But boy did he want to hold her, and more then that he wanted her to kiss him. But she couldn't even function properly right now let alone kiss him.

"Come here" he patted the bed on which he layed. She moved closer to the bed so she was in his touching reach and he grabbed her hand. She sat down on the bed, but she just stared at their hands as he traced hers with his fingers. She moved her eyes to the bandage across his chest. "It's really not as bad as it looks baby girl, I promise" A tear finally fell onto her cheek but he lifted his good arm up to wipe it away with his thumb as he cupped her face. That was it, she couldn't control it any longer, the tears came one after the other, "Oh Derek" she finally said as she layed her head gently on the non-bandaged side of his chest. "Shhh" he comforted her, while stroking her hair with his hand. "I thought I lost you," she sobbed.

"I'm right here baby, I'm okay and I'm not going anywhere" he tried to lean down to kiss the top of her head but then he let out a small grunt of pain. Penelope leapt off the bed "Oh my god, did I hurt you, I'm sorry"

"No baby, it wasn't you. I, I just wanted to kiss you"

She let out a small smile and sat back down on the bed. "All you had to do was ask," she said as she leant down to place a soft kiss on his lips. "That better?" she asked.

"Much" he grinned back

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek was so glad to be home. But honestly all he wanted to do was hold his wife. 5 days was far too long for him to go without touching something other then her hand or face.

Penelope put her bag down at the end of their bed. It would be so nice sleep in her bed instead of a hospital chair for once.

"You're so beautiful," Derek said from behind her as she started to unbutton her blouse so she could take a shower.

She blushed and then she felt Derek's arms wrap around her waist. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back onto him and he kissed her on the temple while undoing the rest of the buttons. "I missed you," he whispered in her ear.

"I was with you the whole time Derek, oh no, don't tell me your suffering from amnesia now" she joked. "No smarty pants" he turned her around to face him, "I missed _you_" he said again and then kissed her. "All of you" he pulled her in closer and kissed her again while he brushed his hand over the soft white skin on her stomach and back. He gently pushed her onto the bed; he slightly winced as he put more pressure on his arm to support himself over her, but kept kissing her just the same. He didn't care how much pain he was in. But unfortunately for him, she did care. She lightly pushed him away when she noticed he was in pain,

"Derek" she started but he cut her off with another kiss.

"Don't," he continued to kiss her.

"Your arm" she pleaded with him.

He finally pulled away from her but just enough to talk.

"Please baby girl, I just want you tonight, I haven't touched anything but your hand in 5 days and if you don't let me, I'm afraid I _might _die and it won't be from a bullet" he joked.

But he could tell that she did not find it funny. She managed to slip out of his grip and stood up from the bed so he was left sitting there. She wrapped her blouse around her exposed stomach.

"I don't want to hurt you" she looked down at the floor. She couldn't believe she was saying this. She wanted nothing more then to let him make love to her, but something was stopping her.

"Hurt me? Baby, you're killin me here!" he protested. Again she didn't find it funny. He could see the worried look on her face. Obviously she still hadn't completely gotten over the fact that he had been shot in the first place. He stood up and pulled her into his arms bringing her as close to him as possible. Her head fitted perfectly under his chin and she could feel his heart beat. As stupid as it sounded, this was where she felt safe, in his arms.

"Baby girl I'm right here, okay," he said as if reading her mind. "I'm fine" he kissed the top of her head.

She looked up at him, tears started stream down her face "I was terrified Derek, when Hotch called me…"

"Shhh I know baby, I'm sorry, I never wanted you to have to go through that. But I'm here, and I'm alright"

"I just. I can't tonight. I'm sorry; I just need you to hold me. Please Derek" she continued to sob and snuggled her head back into his chest.

He pulled her in closer again and held her more tightly. "Okay, I'm right here baby" he assured her again. "I'm right here."


End file.
